Ashiteru Itsumo
by Aria08
Summary: Yoko, a thief, was badly injured and a girl by the name of Gem has taken him in. She refuses to tell anyone her demon type. But what happens when she starts developing feelings for him... and he starts to like her? FINISHED!(PG for blood & lang)
1. The Hunter and the Fox

Note*: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I do hold ownership over Gem though. Gem and... yeah, just Gem.  
  
Show gently fell to the ground as the kitsune quickly dashed through the snow trying to avoid what threat was following him.  
  
Yoko, a fox spirit whose title was known as the greatest thief in all the makai, suited him quite well. This time he attempted to swipe a hunter's gold but instead found himself wandering aimlessly through the cold north in a blizzard fleeing for his life.  
  
After passing three more trees, a gunshot was heard and blood immediately stained the snow. Yoko had fallen to a leg injury. His normally silver fur was now drenched in the thick red liquid and he could feel himself being buried under hundreds of ice flakes each second.  
  
So this is where it ends, he thought, After all these years of running I'm to die frozen in this barren tundra.  
  
The fox rested his head against the soft white powder, shut his eyes with only these thoughts left in his mind. Soon enough, he had passed out with a pool of blood surrounding his crumpled figure.  
  
************************* Short I know but it's only the first chapter and I'm a new writer here so have sympathy please. Tell me if it's bad or good, but don't remind me at how short it is. Most of the chapters to this story are going to be short.  
  
REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. Introducing Gem

Note*: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. But I do own the character Gem.  
  
"'Bout time that storm passed." An auburn haired girl stated stepping out of her log cabin.  
  
"Damn it, that stupid snowstorm covered the walkway. Guess I'd better get started."  
  
Gem, a girl who lived alone and away from everyone for several years. No one really knew why. No one even knew her demon type. From what others could tell she would only show her demon type to one person in her lifetime and that person would have to be her mate.  
  
Maybe that rumor would be true but she had no plans for love. She just let life happen the way it happened with no worries.  
  
She reached the shed and sunlight began to shine through the dimly lit clouds. The glow of it warmed her face and a smile had to be drug out across it.  
  
"The sun can melt the snow, I've been stuck inside for two days. I need a break."  
  
The female ran off into the woods looking at the trees and how the sun caused the icicles to sort of glow. A small tug of a heavy branch caused snow to fall and Gem's face soon lit up with laughter.  
  
This time of the year was joyous for the girl since she loved the icy air filling her lungs and the crunch of the snow beneath her feet.  
  
She took a few more steps and soon stopped at the sight of three small red dots in the snow. Examining it a bit closer, she could tell it was blood. Looking a little further, she noticed a trail. With each step she took, the blood seemed to become heavier staining the snow more and more.  
  
The mixture of paw prints and thick red liquid stopped abruptly right at a small mound of snow.  
  
Gem dug into the miniature mountain with her bare hands throwing aside the damp substance each time. She continued this action until she felt something furry with little heat.  
  
Is... is it dead? She thought silently.  
  
A cold gust of wind swept through the trees causing Gem to look up at the sky. The sun was setting.  
  
"I can't just leave it here, it might still be alive."  
  
With that said, she picked up the creature's limp body, it's head hung just as limp and it's tails were drenched with melted snow. A deep wound was embedded in the foxes hind leg as was another bullet path leading from it's back shoulder blade through it's rib cage out the chest.  
  
"Shot twice... damn hunters. I'll see what I can do."  
  
She turned on one heel and began to head home. 


	3. The Fox Awakens

Note*: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. But I do own the character Gem.  
  
"Poor thing." The auburn haired female cooed.  
  
One week had passed since she had begun sheltering the injured mammal and still he hadn't woken up. She had begun to ponder if he was alive or dead, but the slow rising and falling of his chest reassured her that he'd be alright.  
  
"Please wake up soon."  
  
She rose to her feet and walked over to a chair by the fireplace, picked up a book and began to read.  
  
**************  
  
Where- where am I? The injured kitsune pondered.  
  
It's so warm, like fire. And this place that I'm resting on, it's not the cold icy ground I passed out upon.  
  
He finally raised his head and opened his eyes.  
  
He was right, it was a fire and he wasn't outside, but inside a warm place of comfort.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The sudden sound of a girl's voice startled the fox enough for him to immediately jump to his feet. Soon enough, pain surged through his leg and chest. He had fallen again.  
  
"Don't do that ... you were injured badly. I'm just glad to see you awake for once." The girl's sparkling blue eyes also added cheerfulness to her statement.  
  
She rose from her chair and walked over to the creature. She began to lower her hand onto his head but soon pulled back. He had snapped at her and the glow in his deep red eyes, showed that he would do it again if he had to.  
  
"Just trying to be a friend... no problem though. You're gonna have to learn to soften up around me 'cause you're gonna be here for a while."  
  
Says who? Tonight I'll leave and I'll never have to be kind to this girl. Yoko thought. But how can I run with this stupid injury? I guess I can stay for a little while but the second I'm better, I'm gone.  
  
"Hungry?" The girl's voice once again broke his thoughts. He turned away from her showing that he didn't care at all for food or her sympathy.  
  
Maybe I could change back to my normal state. It's a front paw injury and I'm sure my chest will heal quickly. And once I'm myself again, I'll kill this girl so she can tell no one of my presence here.  
  
Now with himself convinced of what he was going to do, he began an attempt at a transformation. A shock from his own spirit energy surged into his nose and stopped him.  
  
What?! Why didn't I change? Oh yeah. Now I remember, can't change if I'm injured. Stupid rule, I guess I'll have to wait.  
  
"Even if you're not hungry, here's some meat... just in case."  
  
And wait it out with... her.  
  
In Yoko's mind it was to be six VERY long weeks or longer. This thought ruined his appetite and he ignored the juicy venison laid out in front of him. To settle his thoughts, he shut his eyes and began to slumber.  
  
***************************  
  
Yay! An actual chapter that was kind of long. So I'm getting a little better at stretching out the plot. Anyway keep reading. I'll try to have up the next chapter A.S.A.P  
  
Reviews!!!!! 


	4. Bath Time!

Yay! A chapter that's actually longer than one page. I am SOOO sorry it's been so long since I posted the next chapter but I've been busy with evil homework...things with a * next to it mean it's Yoko's thoughts... anyway I've got to thank a couple of people for reviewing...  
  
Kaeru Soyokaze- Thanks for your review and yes... I am Chloe-chan's friend. The one who obsesses over Hiei.  
  
Narouki- Yeah I was going for the whole "he's cold but he also has a good side" vibe and I'm so glad that you like my story.  
  
Like I said I'm really sorry it's been going so slow but here's chapter 4...  
  
*****************************  
  
*Food? The male fox awoke to a very tantalizing scent.  
  
"Good morning... It's about time you woke up." The girl's cheerful voice chimed.  
  
*Oh yeah, I'm still here. I swear I hate that girl, what is she trying to prove? I don't need her sympathy or help. I can make it on my own.  
  
The kitsune carefully rose to all fours.  
  
*I said I didn't need her help and now I've proven it.  
  
The cocky fox held his head up high and tried to take a step only resulting in another stumble to the floor.  
  
"You stupid fox! You shouldn't be walking yet, it's only been eight days and you only woke up yesterday!" Gem scolded.  
  
*Who is she to tell me what I can and cannot do?... Wha-what is she doing now?!  
  
Gem had stopped cooking the roast and walked over to Yoko. She had taken his small, frail paw into her gentle , caring hand.  
  
"Normally I take care of this while you're asleep but I was so tired last night I couldn't stay up long enough."  
  
The fox cocked his head gently to the right confused as to why the girl was so tired. He looked beneath her eyes and could see small creases and within her normally sparkling blue eyes was a shade of dull gray.  
  
"Well last night I had to get deer meat for the roast. A stupid pack of wolves was surrounding the cabin so I had to fight them off to make sure they didn't get you. After I came back the fire was out and you were shivering. So I threw a blanket on you, went outside, chopped some firewood, started a fire and finally go to sleep at three and woke up this morning at six. And all I've been doing this morning is cooking an looking after you."  
  
Yoko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had it felt as if someone had cared for him and now this total stranger was doing almost anything to help him recover.  
  
*Thi-this girl has done all that... why? Could it have been for me... never. Why would anyone care for a thief like me? What is she doing?!  
  
Gem had removed the bandage's from Yoko's paw and was now applying the new one's.  
  
"Your fur's become matted and stiff from dry blood and sweat... I know, why don't we was you up."  
  
*Nani?! (what, for those who don't know)  
  
"Yeah, all you need is a good bath and you'll be good as new."  
  
The fox threw the girl a dumb look and she quickly corrected herself.  
  
"Well, maybe not good as new but still, your fur won't be so stiff and icky."  
  
*The hell she's gonna get me into the water.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Get back here!!!"  
  
*Yeah right!  
  
Some how, the white fox had gotten the strength to suddenly start darting around the house causing anything in his path to fall over.  
  
"YOU IDIOT FOX!!!" The female screeched catching another falling vase.  
  
*Now if I could just- damn it!  
  
The kitsune was trapped in a corner of the cabin.  
  
"Alright you stubborn-"  
  
Gem's voice was cut off at the sight of the fox in a fallen state again.  
  
*Damn these injuries... huh?  
  
Yoko was covered by the shadow of Gem.  
  
*Now what does she want? The fox pondered silently. *What does she think she's doing now?!  
  
Gem had placed a hand upon the mammal's small head and cooed, "I have no intention of hurting you. You're injured badly enough and I don't want to cause you anymore pain. Now stop destroying my house and let's go."  
  
The girl stood up and watched the kitsune patiently, waiting for his decision.  
  
*She's letting me choose?  
  
He sat for about three minutes clueless as to why she cared so much for him.  
  
*Forget it... I guess I'll go.  
  
Yoko stood up and pawed at Gem's pant leg careful not to hurt himself again.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
*Yeah maybe I made the right choice but now I'll have to walk- what?!  
  
The female had scooped him up into her arms, like a mother cradled a baby, and was now carrying him down the hallway to the bath.  
  
*Nani... she-she's carrying me? Well I guess it's better than walking.  
  
With this thought settled in his mind, the fox relaxed resting in her arms.  
  
*Gem's thoughts: Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep. Maybe I can- No! I took that risk once... not again. *End Gem's thoughts*  
  
************************************  
  
After the bath...  
  
"Now that wasn't that bad, now was it?"  
  
*Nope... that was great... wait, what?  
  
The feeling of warm bath water had caused the kitsune to go into a state of being dazed. Even if he was a little out of it, it was obvious to anyone that his fur was gorgeous. A single touch of it was like touching satin or silk. His deep ruby eyes added to his beauty. All of his tails seemingly flowing behind him and even the bandages wrapped around his figure couldn't lessen his magnificence at all.  
  
Gem couldn't do anything but stare.  
  
Wow! She silently thought. He's beautiful.  
  
He didn't even notice the gaping brunette. He hobbled over to the fireplace and rested next to the flames allowing him to dry off his slightly damp fur.  
  
"You lay here and I'll get you some dinner."  
  
While the girl walked to the kitchen, the kitsune pondered through his thoughts even more.  
  
*She's done all this for me... could she actually- care for me? Maybe I won't kill her once I transform back to my normal state. What's happening to me?! I'm going soft and look who it's for, a female and not even of my own type. I don't care how much she supposedly cares for me, I must kill her at any cost, no one can live after seeing the face of me. People would know where I'm at and would have a lead on where to find me. If I let her live she could tell the other's and they'd hunt me down...  
  
"Here you go!" Gem's cheerful voice sounded as she walked back over to the fox. She set down his plate and returned to the kitchen to retrieve her own serving.  
  
Now in front of him was a large slice of venison sitting in a small pool of it's own juices. He took a bite and the meat slowly slipped down his throat. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten.  
  
Being a thief, he had never gotten the chance to stop and cook his meals or possibly go into a restaurant. Therefore resulting in always eating raw meat or cold meals.  
  
"Ya cold?... Here." The female placed a blue, gray, black, and white fleece blanket upon the fox.  
  
Once again Yoko returned to his thoughts.  
  
*But... But how could I harm someone who cares about me... and someone I might care for.  
  
********************************  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger, you people are just gonna have to wait till chapter five to find out what happens... hopefully it won't take me as long to write this time. I really hope you people like it so far.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Who Are You?

Wahoo! I'm finally finished, I guess it's time to update since I've already got people emailing me asking where it is... (thank you person who I will not name for reminding me about this story) ^^ So far we have an injured fox, a caring girl, and two lovesick people... or at least a fox and a person. So anyway here's chapter five...  
  
**************************  
  
Three weeks later, Yoko was feeling much stronger and was now prancing around the cabin but was still limited to only indoors. (As in he was only allowed to stay inside)  
  
*Pft, why do I have to listen to this girl... why DO I listen to her? Yoko pondered lying down upon the floor.  
  
"Alright, I'm going outside for some firewood... be right back." The auburn haired female stated stroking the fox's silky fur. She then stood up and exited the room to the outdoors.  
  
*Why do I stay here? I believe I'm plenty strong enough to go out and be on my own... although that roast does have a distinct taste that continues to hold me hostage.  
  
Yoko raised his head at the sound of a robin landing on the outside windowsill. He allowed himself to cautiously raise to all fours and wander over to the area underneath the window where the bird was.  
  
*Damn it, even the robin mocks me with his freedom and ability to be outside... well I'll show him.  
  
The fox then rose to his hind legs with his front one's on the bookcase next to him. Next, he proceeded to try jumping.  
  
*Just... a... little... HIGHER  
  
The last leap caused him to come down on his injured paw and tumble to the dusty floor.  
  
*O.k. jumping doesn't work... how about climbing? But the bookcase is also too high to leap upon. Why don't I try building something?  
  
He glanced around and then spotted a whicker chair off in the distance and next to it a foot rest.  
  
*That'll work perfectly.  
  
He then continued to stroll over to the wooden piece of furniture and drag it with his teeth to the place that he needed it.  
  
*Now for the foot stool.  
  
The kitsune bit into the leg of it and discovered much to his surprise that it was made of Styrofoam.  
  
*What? Why would she keep this if it's made of Styrofoam?  
  
He then proceeded to open his maw and a mouthful of little white circular pieces of plastic covered his tongue. He spat all hundred-or-so flakes out and continued his search of something to climb upon to escape.  
  
*My god! This girl doesn't own anything that is of use to me...  
  
The cabin was small and obviously couldn't hold much. A chair, a kitchen table, which was also too big, and few other items which were also useless at the moment.  
  
*Three weeks... I should be healing longer but being in this futile fox body makes me feel worthless, although I shouldn't risk that girl seeing me as Yoko.  
  
As the silver fox was inside, Gem was outside with the ax taking care of the logs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well he is a fox... I could show him. No, you can't, you swore no one would ever penetrate your love life and that's a promise."  
  
As she as thinking out loud, a deer appeared over in the far woods and a small blue jay landed on the cedar tree above her.  
  
"Why would I need a mate? I'm happy with these animals and my freedom... but, he isn't bad looking..." She then proceeded to slam the sharp blade down into the wood causing it to split in two.  
  
"Forget it, the second he's better he's out of here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Why wait till I'm better? I'm out of here.  
  
Carefully, he began trying to morph into his true form. His tiny paws began changing into human type ones and his fur was almost finished being replaced with his normal white silk outfit when...  
  
"Sorry it took so long." Gem's cheerful voice rang as she entered the room once more.  
  
The fox immediately stopped his transformation and retorted back to his fox- type form.  
  
*Damn that woman.  
  
"Well we won't freeze tonight..." She finally noticed the footrest was missing part of the leg.  
  
"Are you hungry or something? Here, eat up." She threw him a slice of fresh venison that had a bite already taken out of it despite the fact that it was raw.  
  
*D...did she eat that? I didn't think she'd eat raw meat.  
  
"That's all you're getting for now, I'll fix up some cooked meat and we'll have that tonight."  
  
*Is that all she eats? Meat? I'm not complaining but what type of girl is this?  
  
Right before the female turned to the kitchen, she noticed the last bit of his hand just regain some fur.  
  
*That's strange, I could have sworn he had a hand like mine for a second...  
  
Finally they were both suspicious of who the other was.  
  
*What is her demon type any way? Yoko silently pondered.  
  
*What is his name? Gem quietly questioned.  
  
*Who are you? ...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! Gem might actually be developing feelings for Yoko but Yoko's becoming suspicious. I am SO sorry it's been forever since I last updated but that was chapter 5. I'll try to make the wait for chapter 6 shorter but school's been in the way. Maybe after we're through with the whole school play thing I'll have more time.  
  
"Reviews give inspiration!" ^^  
-sapphirekodo 


	6. Successful Transformation

So... I do believe it's time to update... nothing much to say here but here's Chapter 6... Yay! Halfway done with the story! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well you should be completely healed." Gem stated removing the wraps from the kitsune's chest and paw.  
  
"Wow, you healed almost perfectly. That's good. Well I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll be back pretty soon." She scratched him behind the ears and then retreated to the bathroom.  
  
*********** *Fully healed? Perfect now I can leave that wrech and get back to my thieving life... although I am gonna miss those cooked meals, and this cabin, and... no, I won't even think it.  
  
Yoko had almost allowed his mind to think that his heart had become soft enough to find feelings for Gem.  
  
*No, before that woman does anymore damage to my mind, I must leave now. She wouldn't care about a low-life thief like me anyway. But when I do go back to that life, it will be awfully lonely, do I really want that...  
  
The fox then pranced over to the door and looked up at the doorknob.  
  
*Damnit, the things too high and last time I tried the window I almost injured myself again. I could always try... yes, I will. She already said I was fully healed.  
  
The fox's spirit energy began to rise and slowly his bones began breaking and changing. The silver paws were then changed into hands and feet.  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. The fur disappeared and his blood red eyes were replaced with dazzling golden ones. Silver tresses flowed down his back as did a matching fox tail that reached to his ankles.  
  
Whereas the transformation was almost through, the bones were not completely settled yet... the splintering and cracking of his skeleton continued...  
  
**************  
  
As for Gem...  
  
"Finally, that fox is healed and I can relax... but I still wonder why he had human hands that one day." The female pondered aloud slipping into the warmth of the water.  
  
"Oh well, tomorrow I'll let him go and that will be that."  
  
At first her voice sounded happy but slowly she realized that she would be alone again.  
  
*These past six weeks with him have been great, do I really want him to go...  
  
With those thoughts rested in her mind she began finishing up her bath.  
  
"I'd better just enjoy the time while he's still here."  
  
Wrapping a warm, clean, towel around her figure and another on her head to dry her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom to walk to her bedroom... but something else distracted her... in the den...  
  
*******************  
  
*Am... am I finished changing? Yoko silently thought standing up fully.  
  
"I-is my voice back? Good now I can talk rather than bark."  
  
Starting towards the exit, Yoko heard a screech from behind.  
  
Just as he was turning around, he was hit over the head with a book and was laying on the floor out cold.  
  
Gem, being surprised rather than frightened, had hit the kitsune over the head with a dictionary... a Japanese/English one too making it extra heavy.  
  
"That'll teach that crook... hey wait a minute."  
  
The female leaned over and picked up the foxes limp tail and began lightly stroking his soft ears.  
  
"Oh... my... uh oh, the fox I was just helping was a spirit fox, not an animal fox... that means this must be him...ohmygosh!" the auburn haired girl gasped quickly placing both hands over her mouth.  
  
*I gave him a bath... no wonder he was trying to avoid me. Well, live and learn.  
  
Her face began slowly glowing at the thought of her mistake.  
  
*I hope he's alright... maybe he'd like to stay.... No! give it up Gem, there is no hope for you in your love life.  
  
As she was debating these thoughts in her head, the fox began to slightly moan.  
  
"Oh gosh, better tend to him first."  
  
She lifted him up and carefully placed him on the couch then went into the kitchen to retrieve a warm compress.  
  
"There ya go buddy... this should slow some swelling down, so sorry."  
  
*Why am I talking to him... he's knocked out... well this really proves how much I really need someone here to talk to... grrr, get those damn thoughts out of your mind... it-is-hopeless  
  
"Although," she began thinking aloud again, "he is... kind of cute... that's it I'll ask him if he would like to stay or not... and if he doesn't oh well and if he does... that's his choice... besides I bet he'd like to stay here anyway, not that I like him or anything. Oh look at me I'm talking to myself again... heh, time to shut up now."  
  
As she began exiting the room to go to bed, she took one last glance at him and had one more thought.  
  
*I really hope he chooses to stay...  
  
With those thoughts, she blew out the candle and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh goody... I'm through ^^... actually I'm half way through with the book, I think... anyway chapter 7 up soon... I hope...  
  
"Reviews give inspiration." ~sapphirekodo 


	7. A Place to call Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do hold ownership over the OC Gem... actually my friend kimpfn does but right now she's my OC.  
  
I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for almost 3 months TT. Plz don't hate me for it. I've just been a little busy with fanart requests but now I'm definitely gonna update. So yea here goes again.

* * *

"God damn, what hit me?" The fox asked himself sitting up and placing a hand upon the slightly swollen spot on his head.  
  
Much to his surprise, he wasn't sleeping outside like he expected. He was almost certain that she would throw him out after discovering his true identity. Most thought that thieves belonged in the cold for the cold matched their heart in their minds.  
  
But this girl had Yoko more confused than he had ever been in his life. She was keeping him near a warm fire, giving him an area to sleep, and even left him a small meal and a drink.  
  
_Maybe she doesn't know who I am. Then I could act as if I'm someone else_.  
  
Even though the kitsune was used to eating food that wasn't his and taking whatever meal he could find, he was feeling reluctant about eating this one.  
  
_This food is just sitting here and I can't come to eat it... probably cause it feels wrong. She's already done too much for me, I can't just take something from her. What's wrong with me!? Have I lost my thieving instincts? No, but I just can't for some strange reason. C... could I be developing feelings for another... no, I'm a thief, I have no feelings and she'd never have any feelings for me.  
_  
His stomach slightly growled but he still wouldn't eat.  
  
_I may be a thief but I still have respect. I won't eat this, she's done too much for me and that's all she has to do. I'll leave now and never have to return... but if she's alright with it then I'd like to stay... I mean this could be a new start for me. But I won't think about that because it may not be o.k. with her to have a thief in her house... although it would be nice not having to run anymore.  
_  
"Good morning sleepy head." The girl happily chided walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, um... hello." Yoko quickly stuttered.  
  
"You don't like wolf meat?" She asked noticing the plate still full of food.  
  
"No, it's not that it's... never mind. By the way, what did you hit me with, two ton bag of rocks?"  
  
"Oh yea that. I'm sorry, I saw a shadow and the only other living creature here, besides me, was the small fox. Before I knew it, I had hit the fox over the head and didn't realize that you were both the same creature."  
  
"What book did you use?!"  
  
The girl pointed to the table next to the couch and the fox almost passed out again. The book must have been four to five inches thick.  
  
"No wonder I have a headache... do you seriously read that?"  
  
"No, I just have it around incase I have to translate something. You know makai stuff is written in Japanese OR English, never both."  
  
"Good point." He answered still looking at the book and rubbing his head.  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask a question... are you really the infamous Yoko Kurama?"  
  
_Damnit, she recognized me. Now she's definitely gonna throw me out._  
  
"I'll be going now. I'm sorry to have bothered you and I swear I haven't stolen anything." He stated emotionlessly.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't have to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was actually wondering..." The female started. She could feel a lump building in her throat.  
  
_It won't fucking kill you, just ask him if he'd like to stay around or not and if he says no, oh well. You've made it this far on your own._  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to stay?"  
  
"Really?!" The fox asked with a little excitement in his voice. Realizing how dumb he must have sounded he calmed himself down to where he could talk again. He let out a small cough and continued, "Why would you want a bandit in this house? Aren't you scared that I'll murder you."  
  
"Well, that's just a risk I'll have to take right?"  
  
_She honestly means it._  
  
A friendly smile was spread upon the girls face.  
  
_I really hope he says yes.  
_  
"Well I really don't know where my pack is right now and it's a little pointless to go off on my own, I mean that would leave me defenseless... so I guess the answer would have to be yes."  
  
"Alright then, welcome home Yoko." The blue-eyed girl happily said before she turned to go into the kitchen.  
  
_Home_. The male thought to himself happily.  
  
The word echoed through his head and sounded warm, safe. Being as he was, he'd never had a place to call home. Now that he had and it felt wonderful. A smile crossed his face, probably the first smile he'd ever made. Yoko had found a place to stay.

* * *

"Home." He quietly said under his breath. His smile broadened and he followed the girl. Alright, I know what you're thinking... "I HAD TO WAIT ALL THAT TIME FOR THAT!?" Like I said earlier, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry. I swear I'm trying to write more but it's summer and my mother likes to make me do loads of chores on vacation. But I'm working on it. I won't try to wait as long next time. So plz all the ppl who like reading this story, don't hate me... passes out free cookies and soda to everyone Like I said I am **SO** sorry. TT  
  
"Reviews give inspiration." sapphirekodo 


	8. The Storm

* * *

I'm happy with myself, I'm actually updating before 3 months have passed. Alright so this story is sadly going to end pretty quick or so I think, so sorry, but plz don't stop reading my fics. Ya see I've just gotten this great new idea for a Botan/OC story and I'm EXTREMELY excited about writing it 'an all so... look just relax read this next chapter and we'll see what happens...

* * *

One month had passed since the whole 'book' incident and things were going great. It was finally spring and the sakura trees around the house were gorgeous. 

Gem and Yoko were walking around them when she finally remembered a certain question that had been on her mind for a while.

"So... why was that hunter chasing you?"

"Oh, him, I had stolen something from him."

"Naturally." Gem jokingly stated knowing the fact that he was a thief, "So what was it?"

"Just gold and some medallion, I plan to trade it in for more gold or food."

"Good plan but don't you ever get tired of stealing and moving from place to place in the makai. I mean, you must get sick and hurt a lot."

"Not really." _I can't let her know the truth. I mean I've lost so many allies to illnesses and injuries. I really don't want her to worry. _He thought silently thinking about all the acquaintances he once knew.

"Something wrong?" The sound of the girl's voice broke his concentration and he looked to her worried face.

"Ah, no... it's nothing."

_I can't believe it, I've been with him for almost three months and nothing bad's happened. Most rumors have it that he'd kill anyone who looks at him, steals anything he can get his hands on, and only gets close to women to sleep with them. But he hasn't done any of that. _She thought watching the male take a few seeds from a sakura bloom and tuck them in his hair carefully. _I completely trust him, unlike those other jerks that I knew. I think it'd be safe to tell him..._

"Um, Yoko?"

"Yes Gem?"

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Now you're the only one in the entire makai who will know this and you can NEVER speak of it to another soul."

"Understood."

_You trust him already... now relax._

"This is about my demon type... I'm a... ice-"

"ICEFOX!!! That's what the other half was..."

Confusedly, Gem looked at him and said, "What?! How did you know already? You psychic or somthin'?"

"No, I could just sense that you had half of the same type of ki as me and assumed that you were half kitsune and half something else... am I right? An icefox?"

"Yea, that's exactly it."

"That's cool... but you don't look it at all."

"Well that's easy to figure out... my ear's lay down under my hair and my tail... well it isn't all that thick so it's easy to keep in the back of one of my pant legs."

With that said two icy blue ears emerged from auburn hair and a rather small light blue tail circled around her waist.

"Oh... that's a clever way to hide it." Yoko stated slightly surprised at the female's brilliance.

"I guess so." She replied surprised that he couldn't come up with that plan on his own.

Right as the two kitsune's began to walk off again, a deep sound came from far off into the distance. The sky began to cluster with thick dark clouds and lightning flickered off and on occasionally and the once gentle cool breeze picked up into a rage of wind.

"Looks like a storm, guess we should be getting back huh?"

"Good idea." Retorted Yoko.

* * *

"It's getting closer... are you sure we'll get back in time?" 

"Truth is Yoko, I can't find the path anymore. Apparently it snowed over here and so many different animals crossed through here... we're lost." She announced with fear clearly in her voice.

"So we're stuck out here with a storm coming."

"Yea, and from the looks of it, it's a bad one."

Just as she had stated that, a tree branch came flying out of nowhere and nearly collided with the two stranded foxes.

A mixture of rain, ice, hail, and snow poured down and animals everywhere were fleeing for their lives. Most of it seemed hopeless when...

"There Gem!!!" The male demon shouted over everything pointing to what was once a home to another creature made of tree branches, leaves, and sludge.

The female nodded and both ran into the shelter as fast as their legs would carry them.

"It's not much but it should hold out until the storm's over right?"

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure but it looks sturdy enough."

Almost two hours later, the wind died down, the rain stopped, and everything seemed calm.

"It stopped? Great, now we can find the way back to the cabin." The silver fox commented stepping back out.

"YOKO GET BACK IN HERE NOW!!!!!"

"What!?"

Right as he asked his question, another low rumble came, but it was nothing like the last one. It sounded like the creature from hell coming to take his soul.

Cautiously he turned around and the sight that he saw was so terrifying that his ears went down in an instant.

A tornado was swirling less than a mile away from his current position and from the size of it made him feel like the smallest being on earth.

His heart pounded so loud it was overcoming the rumble from the tornado. His face was so pale that it made his silver mane look dark. Fear crossed his golden eyes and soon he was frozen right there, all feeling gone from his body.

* * *

"_GET BACK IN THE DEN!!!!" A father shouted to his son grabbing his arm and pulling him back to safety._

"_Daddy!!" A small boy cried out. "Daddy! Hold on!!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you! Just stay under me, my weight should keep you from being pulled away!" An older kitsune instructed putting his son below him as they laid in the ground. _

_The small boy didn't say anything but listened to his father and held on tightly to him._

_The twister got closer and closer to where they were located and soon it was over them. The small male could feel his father being lifted. As he attempted to grab his father's shirt, it was too late. He tried to jump up to help him be pulled back down, but another arm wrapped around the boy's neck and stopped him from doing so._

"_LET ME GO!!"_

"_YOU'LL BE KILLED TOO!!!"_

"_So what!? I want my daddy!"  
  
"No! Since your father was the pack leader, you must take his place!"  
_

"_WHY!? I don't want that position!"  
  
"Too bad! It's your position now!"_

"_BUT YOMI!-"_

"_NO!!! YOUR FATHER WANTED YOU TO DO THIS!!!"_

* * *

Gem seeing that he wasn't moving sprung out of her safe location and grabbed him by the arm. 

"Let's go!!!"

He didn't say anything and despite the fact that he felt extremely heavy to drag, she pulled him back under their safe area and began digging a hole to hopefully help the situation.

She nestled down into the cold moist ground and attempted to put Yoko below her.

"I'll weigh you down so you don't fly off!!"

_Daddy! _The boy's voice sounded in his head again.

"Not again!!" With this stated, he turned with his body protecting her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Shut up and hold on!!!"

The cyclone's vacuum crossed over Yoko's back and he could feel himself being lifted and his clothes being slightly torn by the pull. He shut his eyes expecting his fate to be death when something grabbed onto him, Gem's hand.

She had his arm tightly grasped in her own hand as in her other hand was a tree limb.

Both demons held on tightly for their lives and before they knew it, the storm had passed.

* * *

"Phew! That was one hell of a storm huh?" Gem asked sitting up and pulling a few twigs and leaves from her hair. 

"Y-you saved me. Why?" Yoko pondered looking over to the girl in complete shock.

Gem didn't really know why she held on to him other than the fact that she thought they were friends. But another feeling was rushing around inside of her too, love.

As she looked over at the confused fox, she could feel her face getting warm and her pulse quickening.

_Why am I feeling like this? _She thought to herself. _He's just a friend of mine and a soul I saved... I can't fall in love with him._

"Well?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I... I think I might-"

"Yoko!!" Another voice sounded behind them.

Both turned and looked.

"Who's that?" Gem wondered aloud.

Yoko was in shock once again and in his complete surprise shouted, "Yomi!?"

_Does this mean I have to go back to my pack? But I want to stay with Gem..._

* * *

Wee! Cliffhanger, don't cha just love 'em? And this is my longest chapter ever!! ::fireworks go off:: Anyway, school's starting up tomorrow and I wanted to update at least before then. So yea, this'll be my freshman year of high school so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write as much, but DO NOT worry, I swear I'll finish this book soon enough, k? Btw, I just found my love for this story again so I'll continue it till the end. Alright, ja ne! 

"Reviews give inspiration."

sapphirekodo


	9. Realization of Feelings

Noooo! I got my report card on Thursday and sniff no!!! This CAN'T happen, I never thought I'd see it, I got my first 'C' ever vv. So, I say screw school, I'll become a professional writer! That'll teach them to give me a C in English pre-ap. Bwhahahahaha!!! Oh yea, btw, this is the final chapter of the story and I really hope that this'll have the fluff that the anonymous person wanted. That's what I'm aiming for this time. Btw, I'm REALLY excited about writing this other story so look for it, K? Cough Anyway, I'll be getting on with the story now!

* * *

_Go back with them?! But I can't, I mean I can I should... but I- no! I don't, I can't!!_ He clashed inside his mind.

"Well, I guess it's what you wanted in the first place Yoko. So this is good bye?" Gem stated with a fake smile plastered upon her face to hide the real pain she felt inside. She just realized that if he left, her only friend wouldn't be there anymore and she'd be alone. Slowly her heart began to freeze over and for the first time in all her time there, her heart was beginning to ice over.

_I guess it's alright with her. Maybe I should go back to my old life, it's natural, normal. _He thought dwelling on the last two words that crossed his mind.

"Then it's settled," Yomi piped, "Yoko shall be coming with us, and this girl shall never speak of us 'less she prefers to live."

"I won't, as long as you swear to never rob me of my things."

"Deal."

Redirecting her attention to the male fox, she knew she had to say her adieu's.

"Well, it's been really great Yoko."

"Yea Gem, same here."

"So I'll be seeing you around?" She continued hoping to hear the familiar 'yes' escape his lips.

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry but I'm a thief and I can't be seen by the same demon twice."

"Okay, so this is a permanent goodbye?"

"Sorry to say, but yes."

_Tell him now! TELL HIM before it's too late!! _Gem screamed to herself inside her mind.

Yoko held out his hand to the female signaling that he was simply giving her a friendly handshake. She took it and shook it firmly knowing that she wanted something else but knew that she'd certainly be slaughtered by his pack, or him, in the attempt.

His grasp loosened and the warmth of him flowed into her hand for the last time.

She turned to head home but the inner voice screamed again.

_Tell him now, this is your last chance, and who knows, he might stay with you. _

She nodded her head signaling that she was taking the advice and turned in hopes that they'd be there. They weren't. She was crushed and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ashiteru itsumo, Yoko-kun." She quietly whispered under her breath as she turned with her head now staring at the snow beneath her. A few tears fell from her eyes as her feet moved painstakingly slow towards her house.

* * *

Now settled where they were to stay for that night, Yoko sat on a log eating a piece of cold hard meat.

"What's the matter Yoko?" Yomi asked walking up to the fox leader.

"Nothing, I-I'm alright."

"I can tell when something's wrong with you. Remember, I raised you since you were a young pup."

He continued to look solemnly down at his cold piece of meat not even taking much notice that Yomi was still talking.

"Is it that female?"

Yoko's face turned bright red almost immediately and his golden eyes widened as he quickly tried to deny his true feelings.

"O-of course not, sh-she was just a demon that assisted me when she believed I needed it, I have no feelings at all for that wretch!"

Knowing that the kitsune was clearly in denial, Yomi continued.

"You're right, we've always believed that there is no use for the female's, especially not that one that we found, I mean what could she have possibly done for you? She probably ate in front of you while throwing you a bone, left you outside in the ice at night, and would have rather had you out in the middle of that tornado than keep you safe. Don't you see, Yoko, she doesn't care for you at all. You probably were better off dying in the middle of the woods than being anywhere near her. You're much better off being here with your own kind than with that unworthy piece of filth."

An alarm went off in the male's head as he shot up and began shouting so forcefully that the entire pack went silent and turned their heads to the argument that was unfolding before their eyes between the leader and the second-in-command.

"YOU'RE WRONG!! She's wonderful! She took care of me and carried me back to her house all on her own while you all automatically dubbed me dead! She cooked my food rather than serving it to me icy cold!!" He hollered throwing the raw red meat in no particular direction. He continued with the same angry tone, "At night she'd sacrifice her own warmth by giving me the only blanket in the house. HOW DARE YOU CALL THE WOMAN I LOVE AN UNWORTHY PIECE OF FILTH!!!!" He barked taking Yomi's shirt collar in his on fists ready to maim him.

Finally realizing what he had said, he sheepishly looked to the rest of his group as they all stared with blank faces at their leader.

"Yomi this is your pack now, I have something to take care of." With that said, he dashed off into the woods.

"Good luck." The black haired demon smartly stated.

* * *

Back at Gem's cabin, she had cried herself to sleep but still a smile was put upon her face...

* * *

"_Gem, I'm over here!" A recognizable voice sounded behind her. She turned around and saw none other than Yoko standing there with his familiar smile. The female never understood why a criminal would smile, but assumed that he wasn't like the others._

_Laughing, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and they spun around. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself in her icy blue fox form gazing into his deep red eyes. The female looked around and discovered that they were in a field of roses. The enchanting smell filled her nose as she chased Yoko playfully. Stopping, she changed back to her normal form as Yoko had already done. The young woman watched as he reached down and picked a full bloomed two-toned blue and white rose and tucked it behind her ear. As he did this, she received something she didn't expect, his kiss. _

_It was perfect, she couldn't have been happier. _

_As they pulled away from each other, they began walking in another direction when another voice sounded, this one sounding much more unfriendly. Both foxes turned and saw Yomi standing there._

_Oddly enough, his arm stretched at a very unhealthy distance and grabbed Yoko's arm and began pulling him away from her. "Gem help me!" He cried clutching onto her hand as he was being pulled away._

_Anger began to flow through her veins again and she grasped his arm with both hands in attempt to stop Yomi from breaking her heart for the second time._

"_NO!" She painfully cried as his hand slipped from hers. The she-fox tried so hard to run after them but couldn't keep up and before she knew it, he had disappeared._

_She stood there with the roses withering abnormally quickly around her as she dropped to her knees and began to cry again. Thunder sounded and it began to pour. _

_Gem ran from tree to tree only to find couples of birds, raptor, and several other types of demons already huddled there. _

"_I'm alone." She sadly muttered holding her arms around her freezing body as she dropped again. _

"_I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to be with you forever Yoko. Please... please come back to me."_

_**Why?** A voice sounded from above. **Why do you want him to come back?**_

"_You make me feel safe, you're there for me, I just want you to be with me."_

_**No there is one word that you must say, and you know exactly what it is.**_

"_N-no I don't." She was now looking up to the sky. _

_**Of course you do, what is the one thing you want to tell him more than anything else?**_

"_Who is he?"_

_**Stop playing dumb, you know precisely who I mean.**_

_An image of Yoko appeared in front of the lonely girl as she sprung up and attempted to tackle him._

**_Him, what is the one thing you want to say to him. _**

"_I give up, I admit it, I've fallen in love with him..." Shooting up to her feet she continued to cry out, "ASHITERU YOKO!!"_

"Ashiteru Yoko!" She continued shooting up in her bed with a gasp.

"Oh my god, I- I can't believe it, I've... I've actually fallen for someone." The female stated in complete shock to herself. Another thought finally crossed her mind, one that she felt she had to listen to no matter what.

"I have to go after him, I can't let him run out of my life forever, for all I know, I may have dreams like this for the rest of my life if I don't do something now."

Quickly, she hopped out of her bed, threw on her coat, and stormed out of the house. A heavy snow was falling that night and with every bit of ice that hit her wounds that she had received during that storm, it hurt more and more.

_No, I have to find him._

* * *

"Gem!" The male fox cried out through the snow in hopes that she was still awake or wandering around the woods still lost.

"Gem, I'm coming!!"

"Yoko!.. YOKO!!" He heard off in the distance. He turned his head and saw a blurry image of someone wandering through the woods seemingly looking for something frantically.

"Gem?" He questioned motioning closer to the image. Once he noticed the auburn hair and common red coat, he knew it was her and quickened his pace. "Gem!!"

* * *

Hearing his voice, she spun and saw her significant other running to her.

"Yoko!" She cried out through tears of joy.

Each fox ran to the other and finally met each other with embracing arms.

"Gem, I have something important to tell you, I-"

"Tell me later, the storm's picking up. We have to get back to my house now!"

As she began running back to her house, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and firmly pressed his lips up against hers.

Though she was wide-eyed at first, she quickly sunk into it. Even though the harsh ice particles were still penetrating her wounds, she couldn't feel the pain. All she could feel was him.

Pulling away, all she could wonder was why he did that.

"The thing I have to tell you. Gem, ashiteru... I love you more than anything."

Her heart melted at the sound of that and she knew had to tell him as well.

"I also have to tell you Yoko... ashiteru."

The female quickly wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug completely.

Neither one could have been happier. To add to it, the sun had risen and the ice sickles were being reflected off of leaving the area filled with a beautiful glow around them.

Both headed back to _their _cabin hand in hand and both thinking,

_Ashiteru itsumo. _

* * *

Oh boy, didn't that ending suck. vv I'm so sorry for giving such a crappy ending but I really hope that you liked the last chapter. yawn Anyway, I have cruddy school tomorrow and it's already 10:30... mom wants me to be asleep by now. So yea, keep in touch and keep a sharp eye out for my other two stories, _Ijou dano Tsukaana _and _Kaijin Enjeru. _Ja ne till then!

"Reviews give inspiration!"

sapphirekodo


End file.
